The Night Porter
|catalogue number = VC3198 |rating = |running time = 113 minutes}} The Night Porter is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. Description The most controversial film of our time! The Night Porter is one of the most provocative and haunting films ever made. Dirk Bogarde gives a characteristically charismatic performance as a former Gestapo officer who has escaped his past by becoming the Night Porter of a hotel in Vienna. Guilt and remorse flood back when he meets Lucia, his former lover with whom he shared a bizarre sado-masochistic relationship in the concentration camp when he was master and she was captive. Their relationship is rekindled, but they are surrounded by former Gestapo officers who will stop their clandestine affair, at any cost. The Night Porter is a brilliant account of a love born out of hatred and furtive passion. Cast * Dirk Bogarde as Max * Charlotte Rampling as Lucia * Philippe Leroy as Klaus * Gabriele Ferzetti as Hans Folger * Giuseppe Addobbati as Stumm * Isa Miranda as Countess Stein * Nino Bignamini as Adolph * Marino Masé as Atherton * Amedeo Amodio as Bert * Piero Vida as Day Porter * Geoffrey Copleston as Kurt * Manfred Freyberger as Dobson * Ugo Cardea as Mario * Hilda Gunther as Greta * Nora Ricci as Neighbour * Piero Mazzinghi as Concierge * Kai-Siegfried Seefeld as Jacob Credits Produced by Robert Gordon Edwards Directed by Liliana Cavani © 1973 Lotar Film Productions Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Start of The Night Porter (1974) Closing # End of The Night Porter (1974) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with trailer) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? # Start of The Night Porter (1974) Closing (with trailer) # End of The Night Porter (1974) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The Night Porter (UK VHS 1987) Spine.png|Spine The-Night-Porter-VHS-Dirk-Bogarde-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Night-Porter-VHS-Dirk-Bogarde-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette The Night Porter vhs.png Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Movies Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC 18 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Lotar Film Productions Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions